oh no, i know a dirty word
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: "My poor little disguiser… so frazzled in the thought that someone might know just how devious your love life really is? I know everything, Keon. It's what I live for." Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Disguiser/Blackmailer] (Christmas Fic)


"I have no idea what they are," Keon admitted, eyeing the large stacks of paper in the woman's hands. He reached a hand our, snatching them from the girl and scanning over them. Sentences that stuck out to him just happened to be ' _tongue swirling around their thighs hungrily, swallowing the load that released into the submissive's mouth'._ A blush appeared on his face, though he quickly gave a smirk before looking up at the girl with a devilish grin. "Sexy. Is there something that you want to admit to me, darling?"

"More of a question you should be asking yourself, _sweetheart,"_ the blackmailer all but purred, giving a feral grin to Keon as she shifted her weight so she was leaning back against the desk, a thick stack of paper still gripped on one hand. "Honestly, I'm surprised at you… you've been a filthy boy indeed, Keon… I suppose that's why our _darling janitor_ is so taken with you."

She hummed, pulling herself up from the floor and taking a seat on the edge of the wood, propping feet up on the chair in front of her as she raised onyx orbs to meet with the disguiser's own dark ones, a soft sigh parting from her lips. " _Keon,"_ she murmured, looking down at the paper, "' _Keon, Ke-Ke, fuck, I- I c-can't take it… nn, I'm so hot, Keon, I need to feel you between my legs, want you to fill me, just fucking turn me over and pound me like the disgusting whore I am…'_ sound familiar? I mean, it's not like I came up with this _on the spot."_

She pulled a page back, licking her thumb as she did so, raising a brow at the somewhat startled expression lining the disguiser's face. "'He was so hot- so impossibly hot it was almost unbearable, brought to his knees so humiliatingly as he ran his tongue over the inside of Keon's legs, pulling in deep breaths and letting them out as dull moans, barely able to hold back his eagerness as he swallowed thick trails that leaked over tanned skin… Akivya didn't have any _words_ to describe how much he enjoyed this. Being so _used,_ so filthy… he wanted Keon to cover him."

She coughed, setting the papers down next to her on the desk, leaning forward and tapping fingers against her thigh. "So, Keon?" Jaina asked. "Feedback?"

"Where the fuck did you find that?"

Keon lunged over to her, pushing her against the wall, holding her hands over her head. The shit eating grin that proudly displayed on her face only furthered pissed him off, digging his fake nails into her wrists. His teeth gritted together, a low growl escaping his lips as he looked over the woman. She was so tiny, barely anything to look at, a tiny little doll that lacked any impressive or notable details.

Perhaps that's why she decided it would be appropriate to read his private affairs off from some piece of paper. He wouldn't be surprised that the cunt hide in the walls and got off to them fucking, probably the most action she's seen that wasn't on the internet or had to pay for. Snorting, he twisted her wrists and asked her again. "How did you get this? Did you get off to hearin' us fuck? Filthy whore.. what we do is none of your business anyway."

He presses his lips against her ear, letting his tongue sweep over the earrings that trailed up and down her ear edging. Smirking, he silently asked, "Is there something you want to tell me, sweetheart?"

"Hmm," she flicked her tongue against her lips, looking up to him with her eyes barely narrowed as she offered a casual smile. "Well, Keon, a true artist _never_ gives away their secrets… it's like they used to say in all the old Bond movies. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Jaina wasn't intimidated by Keon- his stature was less than imposing, hands too fragile to be considered strong… and yet in some way, the thought of him growing so defensive over something so small was just… too cute to force away.

She hummed, resting a hand on his chest, running it over the curve of his fake breasts, still stuck firmly in place beneath the thin fabric of the cotton blouse. Her fingers barely danced over the fabric before tugging at the collar enough that it could fall to the side, enough that she could brush fingers against a prominent collarbone with a slight chuckle. "My poor little disguiser… so frazzled in the thought that someone might know just how devious your love life really is? I know _everything,_ Keon. It's what I live for."

She eventually finds the capability to pull away, the disguiser clearly not having noticed that he was no longer pinning her to the wall, entirely too lost in thought, it seemed…

"Anyway, Carmine's requested that I clean some things out. Anakin and I were working in here basically the whole morning, but it was too time consuming- we figured we'd give away some of our records… things like this, things that your mind couldn't even wrap around… things that would make our dear Godfather turn as red as his beloved Mafioso. Feel free to take a look… or I can read some more, if you'd rather? Just to see if there's anything you're interested in." She twirls a lock of hair between her fingers, smiling daintily.

"You fucking cunt, you _wouldn't_ dare-" Keon hissed, almost shaking at how pissed he truly was. "I swear to the fucking godfather that if.. if any of this even gets out, I-I'll end your fucking life."

While it was true, very much so true in all honestly, that he was very liberal and open with his sex life and his history with both genders was extremely impressive, he hated the idea of people actually being able to read him getting turned on and being swallowed by Akivya. Fuck- he's released a few pornos with the janitor, but even then- it was with his permission. This absolutely was not. And he refused to let this squinty eyed slut release a private moment he had with Akivya a few months back.

"W-what would happen if I told the Godfather about what you're doing? I doubted he would ever allow you to sell any of them if- if we're fucking on them!"

She can't help letting a low, barely-pitched laugh escape her lips as she looks up at Keon, and hisses out a "Please," although it's far more sarcastic than apologetic. "Keon, this is simply _collateral._ In case one of you halfwits decides to turn on me- this isn't meant to be _sold,_ or even used… unless I feel as though I'm being threatened. Surely we can see eye-to-eye on this?" She hummed, examining her nails briefly before looking back up to the olive skinned man, raising a dark, polished eyebrow just barely.

"Regardless, Keon, I'd be very disappointed if you did that… I mean, you aren't even asking the right questions, sweetheart. 'What would happen if _this_?' or 'Why do you have _this?'_ … they aren't answering anything. I feel like what you're really interested in is… ' _Jaina, sweetheart, are you really so nasty?'_ Or maybe it's… ' _Did you think our pornos were hot?'"_ She pulled away, sliding into the chair behind the desk and looking up at him, barely gesturing with her head for the disguiser to take a seat.

"We should be talking like adults, Keon. Don't you agree? I mean… this is _big boy stuff,_ isn't it? Unless you're too undermanned to handle it."

Keon isn't sure which came first: the sound of her screaming or him practically slamming his entire being onto the girl. .

It doesn't help when he returns back to reality, the red that previously blinded his vision gone, he's holding the younger woman against the desk, shaking with complete rage and all hope of him just paying her off to shut the fuck up gone. The moment she started talking shit about his length, all "manners" he had were off. He doesn't play with rotten little children.

"Who the fuck do you think are you to talk to me like this? I-I'm higher up in the command than you are, kid," he hissed out finally, licking his lips. For a moment, he wished that he'd changed out of his clothing before he came into here. The outfit he was wearing didn't make him intimidating at all, if anything, the tight fitting dress just made him look ridiculous in comparison.

Letting go of the girl's wrist, he pushed up the fabric that the asian woman pulled down and ran a hand through his blonde wig. Fuck- it was almost impossible to look like he actually knew anything he was talking about in this.. but damn if he didn't look good.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when Keon let go of her wrist, taking in the way the dress he was wearing flattered his defined hips, the long legs that were so _smooth_ it almost seemed impossible. She sucked in a breath, met eyes with him. "You're _damn_ hot in a dress, sweetheart… and I'm sure you know by now that I prefer women… and well…that's what you are now, isn't it?"

She couldn't keep herself from sliding hands around the disguiser's thin waist, digging fingers into his hips. "You wouldn't mind if I just…" she trailed off, before she was turning, shoving the man up against the desk and sliding down his body until she could pull up the skirt of the dress and let out a hum of amusement.

"Lace panties? You spoil me, Keon. What were you, pretending to be an escort?"

 _Well, she isn't wrong. Still, the filthy little cunt needs to keep her nose out of what I do in my freetime,_ Keon thought bitterly, swallowing down a moan as the smaller woman tenderly rubs the small bulge growing against the lace panties. Fuck, he shouldn't be getting turned on by this. Anything but that, it only made him look stupid and easy. Everything that he absolutely _fucking_ was not.

"Go fuck yourself," he pushed her off of him, tightening his fists into tight balls. "I'm not a playtoy of where you can just touch and fondle, nor will I be blackmailed by some horny slut."

He wiped his hands down his dress, noticing how clammy they felt compared to just a moment before.

She couldn't help smiling at the way the disguiser seemed to practically be cringing, brushing his hands off on the impossibly sexy black dress he was wearing, before raising his head to glare at her. Jaina simply gave a shrug, letting her eyes trail over his form with a rather innocent expression- as if she wasn't totally checking him out.

"Keon, despite what you may believe, I choose my partners _very_ wisely. In fact, you're well acquainted with one of them- Maxine, the spy? I've heard how much she enjoys your dick… unfortunately for you, mine's bigger." She gives him a sly wink at that, pressing forward again until her face is level with his neck, enough that she can lean forward and nip at the olive-toned skin.

" _Keon couldn't prevent a moan slipping out, the anger building in his throat as the blackmailer insulted the size of his dick- what a bitch. He could make anyone cum. Regardless of how easy they were- he wanted nothing more than to show her that he was in control. She was such a fucking whore, teasing him like this… but if he could read the look in her eyes, he'd know just how fucked he was. How she wanted to dig nails into his hips and spread him with her fingers, push into him and tongue him like he couldn't have even imagined. Couldn't imagine how much she wanted to run hands over his quivering thighs and slide her tongue around his almost embarrassing cock…"_ the blackmailer paused, licked her lips. "Would you like that, Keon?"

"T-the fuck, how are you getting these?" Keon bit his tongue, practically shaking with anger once again. He couldn't figure out which emotion he felt more- anger or being completely humiliated at the woman just so fucking casually reading this.

"There's something fucked up about you," he tried to tower over the girl once again, standing at his rather intimidating height. Unlike everyone else, she didn't seem to be very intimidated. He assumed it was because his fake breasts were awkwardly pressing against hers, and her hand was still resting over the ever growing tent in his pants. Again, he cursed at himself for not remembering to change out his outfit before coming in here. "You skaaa-"

She couldn't help smirking at the reaction as she slipped fingers past the band of his panties to grasp hold of his cock- harder than she'd expected. The blackmailer let a tiny chuckle slip from her lips as she pressed her mouth against his ear. "Keon… you act like you don't want it… and yet your body speaks entirely different volumes, doesn't it?"

She slid down his body, dropping to her knees as she forced the man's thighs apart, sliding underwear down until it pooled around his ankles, quickly reaching into her back pocket. "Are you tight for me, baby?" She hummed, slicking her fingers with the lube before pressing one against his ass, sliding it against the edge of his hole, looking up to him to gauge his reaction; his eyes were almost darker than usual, cheeks flushed red… cute.

"Don't worry… I'll stop if you want me to," she murmurs, "although you won't." And with that, she simply smiled before pressing two fingers past the tight ring of muscle, deeper and deeper as she felt the disguiser's legs begin to tremble, falling apart even further as a moan dropped from his lips… hm. _Interesting._

Keon's hands hit the desk with a loud bang, slightly pushing the desk back as he further stretched his legs open for her. Every little bone in his body told him to stop, to kick her away… but he couldn't help but moan for her to _insert another_ and reach down to clutch his erection and stroke it softly. Her name played on his lips, just begging for him to just- just say her name, wanting her to press her fingers in deeper and faster.

He was acting like Akivya, he knew this, but fuck- he could completely understand why the filthy little janitor seemed to like being a bottom one hundred percent of the time and with so much passion. The pleasure he felt, it was perfect. He shivered when he felt something large began teasing his entrance, a light giggle erupting from her as she scolded him for something he didn't quite care to understand, and her fingers again started lubing up and stretching him out.

"W-what the fuck do.. you think you're doing," he tries to look behind himself, his voice higher than he really hoped it would go. A light slap on his ass made him buck forward as soon as he tried to, causing him to groan and swallow the curses growing in his throat. Soon enough, he can feel another hand slapping against his skin, her soft giggles only making the situation feel more awkward for him.

She couldn't help the chuckles that just seemed to keep bubbling over, building in her throat with every pleasured sigh, every soft whimper and delectable moan he made for her to keep going. It was almost amusing, really- to see someone so angry turned into a whining mess over just a few fingers.

"Keon," she hummed in a singsong voice, looking up at the disguiser with her eyelids fluttering. "Be a good girl and lie back on the desk for me." She could've laughed, could've let the sheer satisfaction shine through in her voice when the man did as she'd asked, practically without hesitation, enough that she couldn't help smiling as she moved upward to press him backward, force him down and pin hands at his sides, absolutely reveling in the way his thighs slipped apart so easily to accommodate her, the way he pushed his hips upward with a needy moan that only furthered the situation…

Yes, Jaina was definitely going to remember this.

"You see, they weren't even real scenarios, Keon…" she hummed, trailing off. "I have this issue… some people call it narratophilia… I like telling people dirty stories… the dialogue, the interaction, the way people open their mouths and spread their legs and arch their back and _crave more…_ it's almost too delicious, sweetheart…" she slides her fingers out from between the man's legs, before reaching into her desk drawer and sliding out a rather _girthy_ strap on.

She couldn't prevent a moan of her own from slipping through as he looked up at her, eyes wide, too lustful for his own good, bucking his hips forward in an attempt to just make her do it already, just _fuck him._ She couldn't help noticing every twitch of his back, the way he seemed so vulnerable with his legs spread open and his entire body bared to her, his tight hole so impossibly _slick-_

"I want you to write me a story, Keon… _and you better make it good_."

And with that, she only angled herself against him as she started to push in, her mouth against the sweaty skin of his collarbone, suckling at the lightly tanned flesh, teeth digging in just enough to sting as she thrust herself forward, not even giving the man time to adjust before she was burying herself up to the hilt inside of him. "You're so fucking _hot,_ underneath me like this… do you like being my _bitch,_ Keon? Do you like taking my thick cock, being so stretched, so bared for me to take in? Moan for me, baby. But you better make it good~"

Keon could only manage out a desperate moan that barely resembled a _yes._ His throat suddenly dry the girl proceeded to place bruised hickies up and down his body, showing no care for his input on whether or not she should keep doing this. Keon pushed away from her, grunting for her to stop- only for her to latch her teeth into his skin and hold his hips in place.

Her hot breath met his ears, telling him that he needed to behave or he'd be punished..

For a moment, he considered doing so.

And after that moment ended, he did.

She barely listened to him, instead simply pulling back and thrusting herself forward again, enough that she could thud into the disguiser's prostate, could look down and watch as his head tilted back further, baring his neck like a submissive animal… the blackmailer almost laughed, pulling him closer. Jaina was practically mesmerized by his arching back, the way his thighs tensed up and hooked around her waist as she slid her hand underneath the harness, pressing fingers against her tight heat.

"Am I your first, baby?" she purred, her mouth against the side of Keon's throat, sucking and nipping and marking up the formerly flawless skin. "You- nn- you're probably desperate now, aren't you? Haven't you ever wondered why Akivya screams so much? I want you to _scream,_ Keon… you're such a mess right now, so needy for me, yeah?" her teeth found his earlobe, barely tugging on it as she forced herself deeper, thudding into his sweet spot until he tensed and a barely audible cry escaped his lips-

Keon didn't bother responding to her, instead, tried focusing solely on where she was thrusting the strap on into him. No wonder Akivya liked it so much, this honestly was one of the most.. most, pleasurable experiences he's had in quite awhile and he's fucked a number of people. His nails dug into the thick wood of the desk, knuckles turning white and searing with pain from how he had managed to crack his fingers. A low, drawn out moan finally escaped his lips as the familiar cold shiver went through his back and he had managed to spray his load onto his stomach.

Panting softly, he looked back up to Jaina who gave him a soft, mocking smile. He raised a brow questioningly, expecting her to move back and offer to clean him off- like most endings to sexual situations he's had.. or well, everyone. Instead, she only continued to thrust against his back. "S-stop," he barely managed to get it out again before she had managed to spin him around, shrinking back from her unblinking stare.

She raises an eyebrow at him for a few minutes, but eventually obliges, pulling out of the younger man's body and raising a slick hand to her mouth, coated with her own juices. She didn't bother teasing him as she flicked her tongue around her fingers, simply raising one to her lips in a 'shh' motion. "This never happened, sweetie," she says, giving him a little wink, before tugging her pants back up and looking over the desk that the disguiser was still leaning back against.

"For the record, those stories are yours now. Think of them as a gift. Everyone needs a bit of cheer for the holiday season. Have a merry christmas, Keon. Feel free to give me _lots_ of feedback… dirty words are sort of my thing."

* * *

 **A/N:** 10/10 Merry Christmas, everyone.


End file.
